Annie C.
Annie C., aka''' Annie,''' is a TWR user who joined YouTube on February 24, 2015. She is known for her series, "Sudrian Escapades!", as well as her reviews and various other TWR videos. She is also one of the only active female members in the community. She currently has over 1,600 subscribers. Pre-YouTube Annie has always had a soft spot for TWR, but after losing interest for a while, she really started getting back into it in December of 2014 when she received a post-1992 BoCo and Daisy for Christmas. She had no idea that YouTube users made TWR-related videos and had no association with YouTube before until her older brother showed her ThomasWoodenRailway's #4 layout video. She then started watching the videos of ThomasWoodenRailway and MilkTankerMedia, which mainly influenced her to start a TWR account and post her first TWR video; A video of her own TWR collection. Beginnings In Annie's first few months on YouTube, she released several reviews and one remake, all of these being very low-quality videos which did not receive much attention. The remake has since been unlisted from YouTube. She used hand propulsion and did not use pre-recorded narration, therefore in many of her earlier videos the sound quality is terrible. For a while, the number of views on her channel remained stagnant. Rise In August 2015, Annie tried a new approach. Inspired by EE93's video "Oliver's Seaside Dive", she made and released a video entitled "The Little Western, Duck's Coastal Branchline". It was her first and one of her only outdoor videos. It was of Duck pulling some coaches along a line of track at a beach, set to her brother's remake of Duck's Theme. The footage was filmed while she was on vacation in Cape Cod, Massachusetts. In the week after it was published, it received a lot of attention from other TWR users. However, as quickly as it had come, the excitement soon died down and Annie was almost back at where she started. Then, in early November, she released a remake of "The Ghost Train". This was really when her channel started taking off. It was completely different from her earlier remakes, and the first video where she used pre-recorded narration and construction paper backgrounds. After this improvement, her channel was able to take off and is growing steadily to this day. "Sudrian Escapades!" On November 18, 2015, Annie released the first episode of her new series, "Sudrian Escapades". The episode is entitled "Benjamin's Rocket" and features the Sodor Railway Repair Engine, named "Benjamin," and Emily. It's based off the TTTE episode, "Trust Thomas". It utilized transparent sewing thread to propel the engines, as well as construction paper backgrounds and pre-recorded narration. However, after the second episode, the construction paper sky was switched to a hand-painted poster-board background, and later on, she started using model railroading elements such as model trees and lichen. In "All is Well", a higher quality sky background was introduced. Season 1 is currently underway. Annie and the Community Annie is an active community member, regularly commenting on various TWR videos and participating in others. In September 2016, she acquired a Twitter account. Other Videos Aside from remakes and original episodes, Annie has also released several music videos. Some feature compositions by her brother, who arranges some of the music in her episodes as well as voicing characters. Other videos feature her singing covers of songs, including some TTTE songs. On Jul 1, 2017, Annie uploaded "The Roast Train: The Ultimate TTTEC Takedown," a parody video satirizing several of the most prominent Thomas and Friends YouTubers. The video took cues from the likes of "Things TWRC Members say and Do" and "How to Anger the Entire TWRC" by MrMPS2002 and turtlesandthomas, respectively. The video was produced as a collaboration with MilkTankerMedia and EnterprisingEngine93, and turtles also contributed a clip satirizing Annie herself. The satire video was a great success and likely contributed to Annie reaching 500 subscribers soon after. To celebrate this milestone, she hosted a Q&A Livestream on Jul 6, 2017, with turtles, MTM, EE93, and MultiGreenThunder as guests. In June 2018, two notable events occurred with Annie's channel; In early June, she reached 1,000 subscribers, and later in the month, she met up with other Thomas users for the first time in the meetup known as The 2018 Wooden Railway Meetup. Category:2015 Category:Active Members Category:Custom Makers Category:Annie C.